Werewolf Heart Trauma
by Stephycats7785
Summary: While waiting for Lauren to show up and tell him if he actually killed Kenzi or something with her face, Dyson tries to cope with what he may have done and comes to realize the true depth of his feelings for the human female.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Werewolf Heart Trauma**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kenzi/Dyson**

**Summary: While waiting for Lauren to show up and tell him if he actually killed Kenzi or something with her face, Dyson tries to cope with what he may have done and comes to realize the true depth of his feelings for the human female.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

**AN: This is my first ever Lost Girl story and so I beg of you to be gentle with your reviews, if you review at all, since I have not seen all of the episodes and this is my first time writing the characters. This was just a drabble testing the waters of this fandom.**

I killed her. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but somewhere during our struggle I had forgotten she was human, if she was actually Kenzi that is, and being human made her weak. I wasn't in control of my strength at the time, focused solely on getting my gun from her fingers. When her neck snapped and she stopped moving, I froze. A part of me wanted this to be some sort of horrible nightmare. I would wake up and the _real _Kenzi would be in my livingroom playing that game where she killed robot hookers. I would attempt to make a joke and we'd laugh before I offered to buy her pizza.

After a few seconds when I didn't wake up, I knew this was not a nightmare no matter how much I wanted it to be. The lifeless body was still in my arms and it hadn't changed in to a different form. If this was some sort of Fae masquerading as Kenzi then why wasn't it changing back? All shape shifting Fae I had ever met in the past would take their original form once they had been defeated and yet it wasn't happening this time around. Did that mean I really had killed my human friend? How would I ever explain it to myself let alone to Bo? She would never be able to forgive me for this and I doubt that Hale or Trick would either. Kenzi was, she was a part of our family now no matter if her blood said otherwise.

If it had been _any _other human, I would have found a way to deal with it, but the girl in my arms was special and never been just another human. She was funny, smart, resourceful, and a number of other words I couldn't come up with right now due to my state of mind. At first when I met her, I thought of Kenzi like all the other human's out there, but she quickly changed my opinion of her. I think the first time I came to see that she was something special was when she accidently ate the foot soup. By all rights she should have died and she came close, but the fighting spirit she was known for had kicked in full force and saved her life. Even near death Kenzi was a bright spot for those around her, and that cannot have been easy with blood leaking from her eyes because truthful, even as a werewolf I had been a little freaked out when I saw that for the first time.

The next time I realized how amazing the little human was had to be when we had switched bodies. Her physical form was so weak and fragile and having been a part of the Fae world for as long as she had without meeting a gruesome death was a feat all on its own. Then to top it all off, she had gotten my love back. Even I had been unable to get my love back yet little Kenz pulled it off. A weak human she may be physically, but in every other sense of the word she had to be the strongest person I knew. I am not sure where I would be without her in my life. Kenzi was a part of me in ways I could not explain.

I have to admit that when she first came on to me I was tempted and I think that is part of the reason I reacted so harshly. Werewolves were supposed to mate for life and I shouldn't have been tempted in the first place and yet I _was_. What did that mean? Did it mean anything at all? Would I be able to figure it out or had I ended her life before I had a chance to figure everything out? A tear actually leaked down my cheek at the thought of having lost her. When I had been with Bo I never really felt this way. Perhaps I had been wrong and my real mate was Kenzi only I did not want to see it at the time because she was human. Oh god, I may have killed her. I may have killed my mate and there was nothing I could do to take that back. Hopefully Lauren would arrive soon and tell me that it wasn't her. Then I could find the _real _Kenzi and figure this all out. She couldn't be dead, not before I had the chance to tell her that I loved her.

The end!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

**AN: Since people wanted me to continue this story I have decided that I will try. It obviously won't stick to the show because of the pairing and the fact that I haven't seen all of the episodes yet. If you have ideas I would love to hear them since I am basically going to write this as I go.**

Things had calmed down since Bo found Kenzi almost a week ago. Nothing had really been happening in the Fae world which was probably a good thing. Its better when things are quiet, unless of course someone is planning something big; then it turns in to a mess, but hopefully this wasn't the calm before the next storm. I'd like to have a chance to speak with Kenzi before the next disaster hits and keeps everyone occupied; though with the way Bo was guarding her it wasn't likely I'd have the chance to see her anytime soon.

I understand where Bo is coming from, I really do, but just because I understand it doesn't mean I have to like it. My succubus ex-girlfriend was angry at everyone for not believing her when she realized the imposter wasn't the real Kenzi. Still, it wasn't as if she had given us any proof other than her word and sadly, lately her actions made us question her sanity. We had been wrong and I even tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear of it. Bo was holding a grudge and from personal experience I knew how long she could hold a grudge for. I'd either have to wait for her to cool off so that I could see my human or find a way to speak with Kenzi without her finding out. I was leaning more towards the second option.

I had been doing a lot of thinking since I realized that I had feelings for Kenzi. Mostly I had come to the conclusion that I had never really be in love with Bo. It was the allure she had since she was a succubus. My inner wolf had been drawn towards her and I had mistaken that pull for love. Don't get me wrong because I did care about her, but in the way I had once thought. It was always the quirky human who had my heart even though it took me this long to realize it. I'd mistaken my feelings for her as ones of deep friendship because I had this connection with her, but it was not simply friendship, it happened to be so much more. I had not spoken to anyone, not even Hale or Trick, since I had a good idea that they wouldn't fully understand which is understandable since I was still trying to figure it all out.

Tonight I had decided that I would talk to Bo one more time to try and convince her to let me see Kenzi and if she didn't, well, I would have to resort to more drastic measures. Knocking on the door I waited for her to answer. I didn't smell Kenzi and so that told me she must be out. Immediately I started to worry because the last time she had gone out, a monster had taken her place. Finally Bo answered and the look on her face told me that she wasn't happy to see me. I wanted to tell her the feeling was mutual since she wasn't my favorite person right now considering she was keeping from my mate, but I kept my mouth shut not wanting to fight with her right now. It would only make matters worse.

"If you are here looking for Kenzi then I am happy to tell you she isn't in right now and even if she was I wouldn't invite you." Her greeting informed me that yes; she was indeed still pissed at me. "Why do you even want to see her? You couldn't tell the real Kenzi from a fake. How do you think that would make her feel if she found out? On top of that you killed who you thought to be Kenzi. I am _not _letting you anywhere near her."

Sighing, I tried to keep my temper in check. There were aspects of my inner wolf that Bo didn't understand because if she did then maybe she wouldn't be acting like such a succu-bitch, oh great, now I am even thinking like my little human mate. Next thing I know, I will start a wig collection and get addicted to killing zombie strippers. Anyways, back to what I was thinking; if Bo had any idea what Kenzi actually meant to me, she would not be working so hard to keep from her. It was never a good idea to keep a werewolf from their mate. Not if you wanted to keep breathing.

"You know as well as I do how convincing she was. After all, it is not like you noticed right away. For a while you were as fooled in to believing she was the real deal as much as the rest of us so maybe you could cut us a little slack. We all care about Kenzi and you have no idea what I went through thinking I had killed her so you need to get off your high horse." I stated calmly meeting her cold gaze. "The fact of the matter is you are not her mother and therefore you cannot keep me from seeing her. Eventually she's going to start questioning why I haven't been around and what are you going to tell her then? I realize how upset you are, but I won't be kept from her. Either you let me see her or I wait for her to seek me out and we both know she will not be pleased to learn that you kept me away."

I paused when I realized that my emotions were getting the best of me. After a moment I let my gaze soften. "Bo, when I thought I killed her, something inside of me died. I just, I need to see her to make sure she is real and not a figment of my imagination. Even if you can't forgive me, can you at least understand that?"

"Are we having a party you forgot to mention because you all know it's not a real party if you don't have a big dose of Kenzi and her awesomeness!" Before Bo could answer a voice came from behind me and it was a voice I would know anywhere.

TBC…

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

The second that I laid eyes on Kenzi, my inner wolf calmed down considerably. Her presence alone was like a tranquilizer and it sent me in to a state of calm and relaxation; just knowing that she was alright made my heart slow its rapid beating. Kenzi was perfectly fine; I had been worried for nothing. I should have trusted Bo to take care of her and I should probably apologize, but I decided not to because she _had _kept me from seeing my mate and therefore my reaction had been justified.

"Kenzi," Before I could stop myself I had the small human in my arms as I inhaled her scent. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought I had lost you for a little while and it _killed _me. _Never _do that to me again do you understand?"

"I didn't _do _it the first around wolf boy." She informed me with that bright kilowatt smile of hers. "It's not my fault psycho Fae decided that she wanted to play it 'face off' style. I wasn't worried though because I knew you and Bo Bo had my back and it wouldn't be long before you found me. Still, I wish that Fae face stealer was still alive so that I could show her you don't mess with the Kenzi. It would have given a whole new meaning to 'I'm kicking my own ass' now wouldn't?"

"There is the Kenzi I know and adore." I told her with a smile before hugging her again.

I could tell she was little freaked out with my sudden need to hug her every few seconds, but I couldn't help it. I just needed to touch her in some way to make sure she wouldn't suddenly disappear on me again. Honestly I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle losing her for a second time and I was not planning to find out if could survive or not without her any time in the near or far off future. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Hopefully Bo would take the hint and leave us to talk because telling Kenzi how I feel would be hard enough without my ex as a spectator.

"Kenzi, do you think we could talk?" I let my eyes flicker in the direction Bo for the briefest of moments, but it was still long enough to catch the glare she sent my way. "I would rather if we talked alone."

"Sure thing you big flea bag." She replied with a smile before turning to address the Succubus behind us. "I know you had plans tonight anyways and we catch up later at the Dhal. I'm sure Dyson will give me a ride there and back if you decide that you want to stay out longer than we planned and have some succubus type fun."

"I can stay in if you would rather hang out just the two of us." She said making it clear that she did not like the idea of me being alone with Kenzi. I had to wonder if she could sense the change in my feelings for the small human girl. "No plans I may have are as important as you Kenz."

Kenzi smirked before moving to stand behind Bo before literally pushing her out the door. "And get your inner succubus on. I am going to be fine. Dyson won't let `anything happen to me for fear of me neutering him if he doesn't do his job of keeping me safe."

I raised my eyebrow at her for that comment, but waited until Bo had left to say anything. Honestly I had no idea where to start. "Kenzi, first thing first, I want to tell you how sorry I am I didn't realize she was a fake until it was almost too late. I should have known despite what she smelled like. I always thought I knew you better than to be fooled, but apparently I was wrong and it almost cost you your life. The worst part was after I, after I killed her and she didn't change back, I had no idea how to react. It was as if a part of me had broken. I would _never _hurt you Kenzi and yet in my mind, I had hurt you. To my way of thinking I had destroyed the one thing I vowed to protect."

I paused because my emotion was starting to take over and I didn't want to end up blurting everything out at once like a love sick fool. I realized that things would not be easy from this point on, especially if Kenzi had feelings for me as well. The last thing she would want to do was risk hurting Bo and while I didn't want to hurt my ex, I was not willing to give up Kenzi for her comfort. Even after getting my love back I had let her be with Lauren and she should show me the same kindness should I start a relationship with anyone including Kenzi.

"You didn't know." She replied with a shrug trying to play it off even though I could that it bothered her. "I'm like those old school Nintendo games, you think you've killed me off only to learn I pop right back up with a handful of new lives. You need to remember that I'm the all amazing Kenzi and nothing is going to keep me down for long, but if you are feeling really guilt then we can head to the Dhal and you can get me a bottle from the Trickster's top shelf."

"I think I can do." I replied knowing that I should be telling her about my feelings where she was concerned, but instead taking the cowards way out and putting it off to a later date. I would tell her eventually, but for the moment I wanted to enjoy our friendship while it was at its best.

TBC…

**AN: This may not be the best chapter because I have some family stuff going on, but I still hope that you like it. I know the characters are a little ooc, but this is my first Lost Girl story and so it was bound to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

By the time Kenzi and I had found table at the Dhal, I was on edge. I could feel some of the males in the club sizing her up and I didn't like it one bit. She was mine! I should tear their throats out for even thinking about her let alone undressing my human with their Fae eyes. Yet I realized that if I reacted in any sort of way my secret would be out not only to Kenzi, but to everyone else in the bar and I would rather explain my feelings to my human in private before we came out to the world. When I finally told her the truth of being my mate it would automatically put her on Fae radar more than she already happened to be already and I wasn't ready for that yet because I knew the consequences of what could happen to her.

There were so many things I would have to worry about when or if Kenzi and I got together. The biggest was the fact she was human and I wasn't. Eventually she would grow old and die. There was absolutely nothing I could do to change that fact no matter how much I may want to. Then there was the law stating human and Fae could not be together. Of course some people both human and Fae ignored that particular law, but if they were ever to be found out the punishment would be brutal. Usually the woman was killed and sometimes the Fae actually begged for death because they could not bear to live without their mate. If anything happened to Kenzi I am not sure if I could cope, not now that I knew the truth.

"Hey D man, are you alright?" I was knocked out of my thoughts by Kenzi as she gave me a once over. "You're not still upset about the thinking you killed me thing are you? I told you, I am like the terminator; I will _always _come back even though sometimes it is a little worse for wear, but still I come back. Don't be a fun sucker Dyson or I will be forced to take drastic measures."

I smiled when I heard her words. I always found it amusing when she playfully threatened me considering she would never be able to take me down no matter how hard she may try. "You'll take drastic measures? Do tell me Kenzi, what could you possibly do to me? I'm the big bad wolf remember?"

"If you are calling me little red I think I'll be offended." The little human replied with a smile as she downed her eighth shot of tequila. "As for what I would do to you; well if you give me some time I am sure that I can come up with something. You see, while you may have the brawns I have the brains. How else would I have lasted as long as I have?"

"I've learned not to ask questions when it comes to you." I told her before growing serious. Maybe I should just tell her what was going on so we could deal with it sooner rather than later; plus I didn't want to take the chance of something taking place and never getting the chance to tell her and it was possible that would happen considering luck was hardly ever on our side. "Kenzi, there is something that you and I need to talk about, but I would rather if we had this conversation in private. Do you think we could go back to my place?"

The thought of taking the real Kenzi to the place I had killed the lookalike disturbed me greatly and yet I felt as if it was the best place to ensure our privacy. I did not want to take a chance of going back to her place and being interrupted by Bo. I would talk with Bo eventually, but my priority right now was Kenzi. I needed to get things sorted out with her because being stuck in a standstill was not going to help the situation any. I needed to get over my fear of telling her how I felt because she had a right to know. The fact that she was my mate affected the both of us. If she felt the same way I did, we needed to be clear on what we both wanted.

If my small human mate did not want to pursue a relationship then I wouldn't force her. I wanted to be in her life no matter what roll I had to play. If we could only ever be friends then that is something I would learn to deal with it, for her. I would do _anything _for her as long as it didn't put her in harm's way. I was going to protect her. I would not allow for her to be taken for a second time or used as a pawn in Fae games. I would not fail her twice. She'd done so much for me, risked her life to get my love back, though now I wonder if that love was false because of Bo's powers. Perhaps the Norn had done me favor when she took it from me? Perhaps she had known something I had not.

"Sure thing Fido." Kenzi said as she stood up and wobbled slightly, but luckily I was there to keep her from falling over. "This place is a drag tonight anyways. Hey, do you think that we could stop for pizza? I'm _starving _and need to make up for all the greasy pizza I missed while trapped in that cave. I'm thinking about letting myself get fat. What do you think D man? Could I pull off being fat?"

I let my eyes lock with hers as I tried to convey the sincerity of the words about to leave my mouth. "I think you would be beautiful no matter what."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure where I am going with this story because it was meant to be a one-shot and so ideas would be helpful. I am sorry if my updates are slow, but I am on the liver transplant list and we are trying to raise money to pay for the things I will need, and it has just been hectic.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

After we had picked up a large pizza for Kenzi, we headed back to my place and I have to admit I was dreading the conversation. How could I explain my feelings to her in a way that she would understand and accept? Human emotions were not the same as Fae and trying to explain the complexity of my feels would be similar to trying to explain geometry to a toddler; it was almost impossible. Then again, Kenzi was not like any other human I had ever met. She had a grasp on the Fae world that surprised even me. For all I know, she may up understand what I needed to say better than I understood it.

Finally we arrived at my apartment and opened the pizza and set a couple of slices on a plate for her. She smiled her thanks after sitting down at the bar and taking the biggest bite I had ever seen. It was actually quite impressive for someone of her small stature. I smiled back before taking a slice for myself. It was a diversion tactic to stall the conversation for even just a few seconds and it was working. I realized that I couldn't delay forever, but a few seconds helped me to get my thoughts in order.

"Oh my god!" Kenzi groaned as she took another large bite and I shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't making this any easier with the sounds coming out of her mouth. "This is like the best pizza ever! I never realized how much I had actually missed it while I was trapped until this moment. I can't even begin to image what it would have been like to _never _have another slice. If I ever get held hostage again I am going to demand pizza and if they don't get it for me, then I will just have to go crazy Kenzi on them until they have no other choice, but to comply with my wishes. Anyways, you mentioned wanting to talk to me about something so go ahead and tell me what is on your mind. Is this about Bo or something else that can only be solved with my expertise?"

I nodded trying not to laugh at her comment because this was a serious discussion we needed to have and not a laughing matter. "Kenzi, recently I have come to realize a few things when it comes to my feelings for Bo and you as well."

"How do you mean?" She asked setting down her pizza and letting her gaze lock with mine.

Well," I paused for a moment before finally deciding to just put it out there. "Remember how I told you a wolf mates for life? I had thought that Bo was my soul mate, but the more time I spend apart from her, the more I come to see that while I care for her, it was her power that had me believing she was my mate. The attraction was so strong I mistook it for the real thing. Now I am not saying I never cared for Bo because I do, but only as a friend. The love that the Norn took, it was my attraction for her and when you got it back I realized what had happened. I did find my mate Kenzi, but I found her in you. I only thought it was Bo because you are always around when she is."

I waited for the normally chatty human to say something, anything, and when she didn't I started to grow concerned. "Kenzi? Kenzi please say _something_. Please say _anything_."

"I never left the cave did I?" She whispered, confusing me with her statement though she quickly cleared up any confusion I might have had when she continued talking. "This is some Fae mind trick isn't it? You've gotten in my head and now you're trying to break my spirit, but it's not that easy. I'm on to you buddy so you may as well give up because there is no way I am going to fall for your ploy. I may be human, but I am smarter than that."

Try as I might, I was unable to hold back my laughter and even when she glared at me, I still couldn't stop. "Kenzi, I swear to you this isn't a trick. It's me Dyson okay? I know this is a lot to take in, but everything I am telling you is the truth. When I thought I had killed you, I felt as if I too had died. I _never _felt that way with Bo. It's rare for a Fae to find their mate in a human, yet it is not impossible. It hardly ever happens and I have only ever met one other Lycan who ever mated with a human. I haven't spoken to him in years, but I will track him down if you want more answers."

"This really is happening isn't it?" Kenzi let her head fall in to her hands. "Dyson, this is a lot to take in. What about Bo? Even if you are not in love with her, she still loves you and I can't hurt her."

"Right now this isn't about Bo." I replied trying to keep my voice calm and neutral. "Think about what you want Kenzi, for once don't worry about everyone else. How do _you_ feel about all of this?"

She shrugged finally raising her head from her hands. She looked exhausted and I wanted to help and yet I knew I could not make this choice for her. She had to decide what she wanted. "Honestly? D man, I am not sure how I feel about all of this. I think I need a little time and I want to talk to Trick. Can you take me back to the Dhal? I'm not trying to hurt you, I just need to figure some things out first, you understand right?"

I nodded and helped her back in to her jacket. "I understand Kenz, and there is absolutely no pressure. If you only want to remain friends I can handle that. I'll be whatever you need me to be and right now I will be your driver. Come on, let's get going and feel free to bring the pizza with you."

TBC…

**AN: I hope you like this chapter and I hope the characters were okay. I just thought that Kenzi would need time before she made a decision. Let me know what you thought and what you would like to see next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

_Kenzi POV-_

By the time Dyson and I had made it to the Dhal my thoughts hadn't slowed down a bit. My mind was still whirling as if I had spent the night out with Bo drinking, and to be honest, I think I would prefer if that were the case because at least then I would have an idea of what to do. A hangover I could deal with, my BFF's ex telling me that I was his mate? Well I wasn't quite sure that was something I could handle. Don't me wrong or anything, because Dyson, straight piece of a grade A man meat, but he was Bo's ex man meat and a member of the Fae community, so that complicated things quite a bit.

It's not that I don't like the guy since I do. I had a team Dyson t-shirt that could back that statement up. If I was in search for a guy to be with, he would be top on my list, well he would have been first choice. Since I am being honest, at least in my thoughts, I'd actually had a crush on the guy when he first got together with Bo, but then they got serious and so I pushed the crush to the very back of my brain. Bo was my Chi sucking sister and one thing I believed in more than anything else was that you don't make a move on your sister's boyfriend; especially considering she could literally suck the life out of me if she wanted to. I mean I'd gotten his love back not just for Bo, but because after I had been in his body and had to feel how _empty _he was, I knew I could not allow him to suffer in such a way. _Nobody _deserves a fate where you can't love.

There was also the small issue of me being human and him not. Dyson was going to live forever, or if not forever then a really long time. The sad fact was I would age and die and wolf boy would still look like he did right now. It wouldn't be fair to ask him to stay with me even when I looked like the crypt keeper. What if he eventually wanted kids? Did _I _want kids? _Could _I have his kids where he isn't human? I'm not even sure if Dyson and I are compatible in _that _way. For all I knew he could breed like a male dog and I was always willing to try new things, but that is just some weird Fae stuff I wanted no part in right there. Hopefully Trick would be able to clear some of this up for me and give that advice he always seemed to have.

When we entered the bar I liked to call my second home, I headed right to the bar after giving Dyson a reassuring smile. Wow, when he said no pressure he really meant it. He wanted me to take all the time I needed, which made sense because he most likely _had _all the time in the world to wait. Just as I almost reached the bar, the one person I wasn't ready to talk too stepped in my path.

"Hey Bo-Bo," I greeted hoping beyond hope that my expression was not going to give anything away. "I was just about to get a drink. Did you want anything? It's on Dyson so feel free to drink your Succubus self under the table if you want."

She smiled, but shook her head no. By the look on her face I could tell that she wanted to talk. Oh man, I really hope this wasn't about Lauren or Dyson. "I wanted to apologize for not telling you that Dyson was trying to get in touch with you. I have no right to tell you who you should or should not hang around with. I guess that I was just angry at him and not just for what happened with your evil twin. Lately I've, well, I have started missing Dyson and I get the feeling Lauren senses that. We've been fighting more and when he just showed up today, it got under my skin because I'd recently had a fight with Lauren. I have no idea what to do Kenz."

Great, just great. This was so _not _what I needed. Things had been hard enough when I thought Bo was all happy with her doctor, but now I find out that she still has feelings for Dyson. What was I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to comfort her unless I lie? If she knew the truth, it could very well be the end of our friendship. There is a reason I never liked being involved in love triangles; no matter how it turns out someone is going to be hurt and the last thing I want to do is hurt either Bo or Dyson, but apparently it was bound to happen no matter what because fate hates me. I guess I just have to roll with the punches.

"I'm not really the best when it comes to giving love advice Bo-Bo." Hey, it was not actually a lie and so I didn't have to worry about guilt. "Look, we can talk about this later at home, but I need a drink and there is something I have to talk to the Trickster about, but tonight you and I can do the whole men suck thing with ice cream and angst filled movies alright?"

To my relief Bo nodded. "That sounds good by me. I was supposed to have dinner with Lauren, but I shouldn't be out too late since she has some work that needs done. I'm so glad to have you back Kenzi, you are like my sister and I don't know what I would do without you. Whenever things get tough you are the one person I know has my back no matter what."

As she walked away, I frowned. Of course she had to say something like that. It only made me feel even worse, but I would worry about guilt later. Right now I still needed to speak with Trick. On an up note he may actually feel bad enough to give me a bottle off of his top shelf. Yep, I just needed to try and stay positive. There is after all a bright side to every situation.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts. I felt this worked because it kind of brings some of Kenzi's fears to life when she realizes that Bo still cares about Dyson.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

After I managed to escape from Bo, I made my way over to Trick at the bar. Nobody else was there and I had to wonder if he realized I needed to talk to him because he was giving that look. You know the one; it is the one that says, 'I know all of your secrets, but I am willing to pretend that I don't in order to let you get it off your chest,' and for once I appreciated the weirdest that was the wee man. He was like the father I never had and I knew he would do whatever he could to help ease the stress of my current situation, plus he would probably give me a bottle from the top shelf if I gave him my famous 'sad Kenzi' eyes.

Before I even had a chance to say anything there was a shot glass in front of me. "I thought you could use that. You seem to be burdened with some heavy thoughts and since you didn't immediately try to get a bottle from my top shelf, I realized that it had to be pretty serious. Is there something you need to get off your chest?"

I quickly downed my drink before saying anything. I needed my liquid courage. "Okay, so let's say hypothetically I have this friend who is a Fae and another friend who is a human. Well up until recently this Fae friend was thought to be mated to another Fae, but then he drops a bomb on the human telling him that she was his mate and not the other Fae who happens to be friends with the human. Now the human is willing to admit that she has always been attracted to this Fae friend who told her she was his mate, but the problem is she doesn't want to hurt her other friend and she has no idea what being a mate to a Fae means."

"So Dyson finally realized the truth." He said and I felt my eyes widen. "Don't act so surprised Kenzi, I have known for a while that you were Dyson's mate and not Bo, but I wanted him to figure it out on his own. Since you have come to me I am guessing that you want answers and I will give you them if I can even though I think it should be Dyson you are discussing this with. What is it that you do not understand?"

I motioned for another drink and downed it before saying anything more. "Well I think my biggest concern is the fact I am human. Dyson once told me that when a wolf loses his mate they lose the will to live. Since I am human it is inevitable that eventually I am going to die. Does that mean when I do Dyson is going to lose the will to live? I mean he has lived so long already and I don't want him to pull an Edward Cullen and try to kill himself when my life ends and it will due to the fact that I am human."

Trick seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments. "Kenzi, I cannot tell you what to do, but I can tell you what I know. Even if you choose to not be with Dyson, that isn't going to make the fact that you are his mate vanish. It simply does not work like that. Whether you accept it or not, he is bound to you for the rest of your life which may actually be longer than you think. It is not often a Fae mates with a human and in the rare instances that it does, sometimes the human actually takes on the traits of their Fae mate. It would probably be wise to let Lauren run some basic tests on you to see if-"

I was quick to cut him off. "I would rather not involve Lauren if I can help it. We don't always see eye to eye and I would rather not take the chance of my home girl and favorite succubus finding out until I figured out what I am going to do about this. Man this sucks big fat gorilla balls Trick. Don't you have a potion or something that can create a hole in the floor that will swallow me up? I have got say that I think I would prefer for that to happen. There is a reason I don't like to be the center of attention in a situation, it tends to bring drama along with it and I am allergic to drama. It makes me all itchy."

"Give me a day or so and I will call in a few favors and see what I can about finding a doctor who isn't on any Fae pay roll, but who deals with Fae." He told her understanding completely why she would rather keep Lauren at a safe distance. "Kenzi, I know that I am not your father, but sometimes I will admit that I see you as my daughter. I know that you are worried about Bo is going to think when she finds out the truth of Dyson not being meant for her, but rather for you; she won't be happy we both know that and yet if she ever loved Dyson and if she is really your friend, she will find a way to be happy for both of you. You have done so much for all of us and you deserve to be happy Kenzi. Have you ever wondered why the Norn was so against you getting Dyson's love back? She knew the truth and as for why she wanted to keep you two apart, I honestly have no idea, but whatever the reason it had to be important."

"Great," I mumbled letting my head fall against the bar. Whenever the Norn was involved it was never a good thing. "Give me another shot Trick my main man because there is no way I am going to be able to deal with this sober."

TBC…

**AN: I am sorry if this chapter is crappy. As most of you know I have health problems and if you have questions about that feel free to PM I am very open about my health. Anyways, let know if you liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

It had been about a week since wolf man had told me the truth about how I was his mate and man, this had to be the most stressful week I've ever had and _that _is saying something since I've had some whoppers. I had spent the majority of the week trying to split my time between Bo and Dyson without Bo becoming suspicious and it as times like this I really wished that I had the ability to clone myself. Having more than one me would be really handful right about now, but then again, I _am _pretty awesome just as one person and I am not sure the world could handle a double dose of Kenzi awesomeness.

So far I had been lucky because Bo hadn't noticed what was going on. I think that was mainly due to the fact that she was preoccupied with everything happening with Lauren and her growing confusion over her feelings for Dyson. We never did have that girl's night where she vented about how she felt about her ex and for that I was grateful. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be there for Bo like I always had been, but things with Dyson and I right now would only confuse things even worse. Sometimes I even surprised myself with the situations I found myself in. Well at least my life was never boring.

"Hey Kenzi!" The door to our home opened to reveal Bo, and I cringed because I was hoping I could avoid her, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. It's not as if I could avoid her forever and I may as well get used to that fact. "I'm glad I caught you while you were still home. It seems as if you are running around everywhere and I can hardly keep up!"

I forced a smile on my face as I shrugged. "I've just been hanging with my peeps Bo-Bo and you haven't exactly been Miss available have you? Not that I can blame you, I've stopped answering the phone for fear it's Dr. Love, she really doesn't know the meaning of space does she?"

My best friend frowned slight at the mention of her current love interest. "Lauren senses something is off and I can't blame her for feeling that way because I feel it too."

Crap, I shouldn't have brought up the topic of relationships and now that I had, I would have to deal with the consequences because I would look like a bad friend otherwise. It appeared as if I would have to lend my ear. "Still confused about where your Succu-love heart lies?"

"Don't get me wrong because I love Lauren, I really do." The way she spoke the words had me believing that she was trying to force herself to believe it as well. I had no doubt in my mind she cared for the human doctor, but it had _always _been complicated between Bo, Lauren, and Dyson. Things had never been simple when it came to my friends love life and I doubted that it ever would be, being a Succubus kind of complicated things a bit. "It's just; there has always been a connection between me and Dyson. He understood me in ways that Lauren never can because she is human. I know she tries and yet the more she tries it is like the less she actually gets me you know? Plus there is the fact that she is human and eventually she is going to die and I won't be able to save her. Sometimes I feel like she only wants me because of what I am; like my power pulls her in, with Dyson I know it's more than that."

This is exactly why I didn't want to have a talk like this with Bo right now. If I wasn't careful I could end up saying something I wasn't ready for her to know and who knows what would happen then. If she knew the truth, it would destroy her and I couldn't do that to her. "Have you thought of maybe taking a break from dating in order to sort out your feelings? It may do you some good to take a break from the world of romance. Focus on something else; maybe start a new hobby or something. You don't have to figure out everything right now, there is no rush to decide."

To my relief she smiled. "You know something? I think you are absolutely right. I have no idea why I am acting as if it is the end of the world. I need to figure out what is best for me. Tomorrow I'll have a talk with Lauren and then Dyson to let them know where I stand and how I need a break from both of them. Do not worry though Kenz, I know you are friends with Dyson and I would never ask you to compromise your friendship for me. He is still welcome here so don't hesitate to invite him over whenever you want as long as he brings pizza and booze. You know what else? I kind of feel like celebrating, what do you say we go to the Dhal or maybe we could hit a different club, you know as a way to start my new reign of freedom?"

"Sure thing Bo-Bo." I told her with a genuine smile this time. Getting out could be good for both of us. "Hey, how about we go and bug Vex? We haven't done that for a while and I don't want him to get too used not having me around to annoy him. Just let me change in to something bitchin' and then we can go."

I headed to my room with a grin that melted away as soon as I shut my door. Man, things were just getting more complicated by the second. Hopefully a night out would clear my head and hopefully nothing would screw it up. I needed a night to unwind and that is what I was going to do, even if I had to kill someone to do it; I had helped Bo hide bodies before so I was sure if it came down to it I could do it on my own.

TBC…

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a little while. I wanted you all to know that I may be gone for a few weeks I am not sure yet, I have to go to an out of state hospital and we have no idea for how long. I leave Monday and I will try to update when I can, but I can't make any promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

Dyson's POV-

I know that I said I was going to give Kenzi the time she needed to make a decision about us and if she wanted to pursue a relationship or not, but as the days passed i was getting more and more restless. It wasn't that I wanted to pressure her because honestly that is the last thing I wanted, but lately Bo had been acting strange and I got the feeling she thought we would be getting back together and the sooner Kenzi and I told her the truth the better it would be for her. She needed to move on and stop clinging to the hope of us. I wanted Bo to be happy, but I was not her future and even if Kenzi decided that we couldn't be together for whatever reason, I still would not get back with my ex. I would rather be alone if my human mate did not want me.

I know that Kenzi has always been attracted to me and i am not trying to be arrogant when I say that. She had admitted as much to me once when she had drank a little to much at the Dhal. Of course at the time I thought myself to be in love with Bo, but a part of me had always been flattered and now I understood why. Kenzi was an amazing human being and a credit to her species, any man, Fae or human, would be lucky to have her. By some stroke of luck the fates had paired her with me and for that I would forever be grateful no matter how things turned out in the end.

Finally I had enough of my thoughts. I wanted to talk to Kenzi, we were still friends and so we could hang out without any tension right? The drive to her place did not take very long, but as soon as I stepped out of the car I could sense she wasn't there and either was Bo. Where could they be? I know they weren't at the Dhal since Trick had closed early tonight for some personal reason he didn't want to talk about and I wouldn't push him to do so. Well that did not leave my places I could think of considering I knew they weren't working on a case of any kind, Kenzi would have told me. Lauren's place was out of the question since Kenzi hated her and so what did that leave? Well I guess I would have to text the little human and find out where she was because I did not want to spend the entire night tracking down her scent if I could avoid doing so.

**Where are you? I stopped by with pizza which is now going to get cold because you're not home.**

A few seconds later a beep told me she had replied and I looked down at my phone smiling as I read her words. **Relax Fido. I am out with my girl havin' some much needed fun. Why would I tell you where we are? That takes away all the fun. Don't you know the rules of hide and seek? If you want to see me that badly then I suggest you find me. ;P**

With a smirk I quickly typed back while taking a deep breath as I started to trace her scent. **I'm on the hunt now. what are you going to do when i find you? You can run, but you can't hide. ;)**

Another beep and I could tell that wherever she was she was drinking and was way passed buzzed by this point. **Guess you'll have to find me to find out. Happy hunting D-man.**

After closing her text I decided that it would be best to not take the car and instead walk. It would be easier to track her scent this way. Already I was heading towards dark Fae territory and I was pretty sure where i would find Kenzi and the thought did not sit well with me. Why would Kenzi go to the bar owned and run by Vex? She had to know being in dark territory wasn't a smart move. By all rights I shouldn't even be here, but since I was not here on Fae business and did not intend to start any trouble, things should be fine, though that did not mean they would be. Vex had a habit of causing trouble for his own amusement. I would just have to find Kenzi and get her out of there as quickly as I could, if she would let me that is, because she could be a stubborn little human when she wanted to be. It was one of the reasons she had lasted as long as she had in the Fae world, any other human would've been dead by this point.

Once I entered the bar I immediately started to look around for my mate. It did not take very long to find her. She was on the dance floor with a drink in hand as she swayed to the beat. Bo was next to her rubbing up against some guy, but I did not pay her any attention. My attention was completely on Kenzi, who to my relief, wasn't dancing with anyone. Now that I came to think of it, I don't think I had ever seen her dance with someone other than the occasional slow dance of course. My theory was she did not like getting close to people for fear of them leaving her. From what I had gathered of her past, people had a habit of abandoning her. I would just have to show her that I would never be one of those people. Perhaps if I showed her that she would not be so afraid to have a relationship with me. Yes, that is what I would do. Well, enough of my inner monologue, I had found her and now it was time to claim my reward. I could not wait to see how this evening progressed.

TBC...

**AN: Hi everyone, I do hope that you all liked this chapter. As you can see I am back from my trip and we got both good news and bad, but we will deal with whatever happens as it comes. I try to have a positive out look on everything if I can. Well, enough of my rambling, let me know if you all liked this chapter I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

Kenzi's POV-

Vex really needed to invest in a couple of air conditioners. It was stifling hot in the club and I thought I may actually pass out, but I was having fun and that's what really mattered. Bo was off dancing with some random Fae guy and me? Well I was dancing, but not with anyone specific. To be honest, every single time I saw a cute guy that had potential of being my dance partner, an image of Dyson would spring to mind and I would lose all urge to dance with anybody else. It was frustrating to the least, but I wouldn't let that put a damper on my fun tonight. I was determined to have a good time and so I would.

"Guess who?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when a set of big hands covered my eyes and a hard body pressed against my back. The deep voice told me who it was all of my fear vanished.

"The Tooth fairy?" I teased before reaching up to pry the hands from over my eyes. I turned around and grinned up the werewolf. "What took you so long? I was starting to think you got lost or the Woodsman had chopped you in to little pieces for eating Red Riding Hood."

His brow rose as he set his hands on my waist. I didn't comment on that because there really was no harm in it and I didn't want to create a scene that may attract Bo's attention. "Little Red was busy and so I thought I would come after you instead. Why are you in dark territory Kenzi? Do you have any idea how dangerous this place could be? If someone found out the truth about _us _then they could use you against me. I shouldn't even be here, but I came here for you.'

Crap, D-man was using the guilt on me and it was almost working. "This isn't the first time I have been here and Bo would never let anything happen to me, you know that. I just needed to get out and have some fun; Bo needed to have some fun."

Dyson rolled his eyes, yep; he actually rolled his eyes at me. "Bo is a big girl who can handle herself. You on the other hand are human and before you get offended I didn't mean it as an insult. I am just trying to explain to you why I was so worried. Kenzi, whether you have accepted it or not, I love you, I am in love with you and I want to do whatever I can keep you safe and alive for as long as I possibly can. You're my mate and while you do not have the same feelings towards me as I do for you, I know you feel a connection between us. That connection is only going to get stronger as time passes and you can't avoid it forever. I am not asking you to make a choice, but I thought you should know no matter what I will always be connected to you and that means we have to figure out how to co-exist with each other."

"It will kill Bo and I can't do that to her Dyson." I whispered. I knew he was right, there was a connection between us and it was only getting stronger with the more time that passed. "She loves you so much and I just-"

My words were cut off all of a sudden when he pressed his lips to mine. I tried so hard to resist and think of Bo, but hey, I'm a woman and Dyson is a very sexy specimen of a man and the fight was just not in me. I couldn't help it when I kissed him back; I blame it on my hormones. Women have needs too you know and as long as Bo didn't see us I really did not see the harm in one kiss. We just had to be sure to keep out of sight.

"Wowzers!" That was the first word out of my mouth when we finally parted. My brain felt as if it were in some sort of a daze or covered with fog and it was hard to think. I don't even remember what we had been talking about before the surprise attack kiss. "What was that for?"

The werewolf in question shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "You looked so cute and I couldn't help myself."

I shoved his shoulders in mock anger. The truth was I was much too happy to actually be angry and so I had to pretend. "What were you thinking kissing me here? What if Bo had seen? What if Vex or one of the other dark Fae saw? Usually you are so good at using your head Dyson, don't start acting like me or we will both be in big trouble."

"You once told me that I think too much and right now I am inclined to agree." He said taking a step back to give me some breathing room, which I really appreciated. "I shouldn't have pushed that kiss on you, but I don't regret it and I don't believe you do either because I hear your heart. It's beating rapidly and your breathing has picked up. You were affected by me and I'll take that for now. Look, the reason I am here is because you have kind of avoiding me and I miss you. I miss my friends and I am hoping that we can come to some sort of agreement until you've figured out what you want and I've decided to speak with Bo sometime soon. I won't tell her about us, but I have to make it clear we won't ever be together again. I think that is the only way she will ever be able to move on and she needs to move on. It's not healthy for her to hang on to a hope that will never come to pass. For right now though I want to have fun with you, will you dance with me?"

TBC…

**AN: Hey everyone, I am sorry this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I've had a lot on my mind and things are just….complicated right now. I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and I am torn by a few ideas for the next chapter, so I am not sure what is going to happen. I am just following my muse.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!**

_Dyson's POV-_

Kenzi and I were having a pretty good time at Vex's club. I have to admit that it wasn't so bad. There were a few times I had to scare of a young Fae who thought they had a shot with my human, but for the most part they stayed away and as long as they stayed away we didn't have any trouble. It was nice to be able to spend time with Kenzi like this. Usually I had so much on my mind, but with her I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. With her I felt for lack of a better word, human and honestly it wasn't as bad as I had first thought.

"This isn't so bad after all." I caught the words that slipped out of Kenzi's mouth even though they were no more than a whisper. He was pressed against my chest as a slow song played in the background instead of that heavy metal stuff which usually blared over the speakers and made my ears want to bleed. "I could get used to this. Dyson I have always been on my own trying to take care of myself and for the most part I think I did a pretty bang up job of it. I was like ninja Kenzi out there making a life on the streets. Then I met Bo and the rest of you and even though I was in a world I couldn't possibly understand, I felt more at home that I ever did with any member of my family. You guys are my home."

I smiled and pressed my lips against her hair. "Well I can't speak for everyone, but I will tell you that you have always been home even if I did not realize it at the time. You are a part of our family and I would never want that to change."

I could tell that Kenzi was about to say something, but as usual Bo had terrible timing. Immediately when she spotted her, Kenzi pulled away from me and turned to greet her best friend. "Hey Bo-Bo, how goes the clubbing from your end?"

My Succubus ex looked between me and Kenzi suspiciously for a second before she smiled back at us. "It's alright but it is better now that you are here Dyson. I had no idea you would be here tonight. Are you on official police business or is this just a social call?"

For a second I glanced at Kenzi wondering what she wanted me to say. I knew she wouldn't want me to tell the truth and so I would just have to come up with a suitable and believable lie. "It was just a social call actually. The Dhal closed early and I thought it would be fun to get out. I ran in to Kenzi and she obliged me with a dance."

"That was nice of her." Bo stated before she reached out to take my hand and even though I wanted to pull it from her grasp I did not because it would no doubt start a scene and that is the last thing I wanted right now especially with Kenzi in a bar full of supernatural creatures. "How about you come and dance with me for a bit? I mean as long as Kenz is okay with me stealing her dance partner."

My mate nodded and forced a grin on her face. "Go get your groove thing on Bo-Bo, he was yours first after all. I'm just going to go over to the bar and get my drink on."

I wanted to say something, but Bo was already pulling me further on the dance floor. I spared a look back at her only to see her already at the bar holding conversation with none other than Vex the dark Fae himself. The very idea of Vex even looking at my human had me ready to run over there and make it clear she was mine and yet I wouldn't do that because technically she wasn't mine yet. If I acted like a jealous fool I may blow any chance I had with her, if I had a chance at all. Still, that did not mean I couldn't listen in on their conversation to hear exactly what was going on.

"Hit me with your best shot." She told him before he handed her a shot of something I couldn't make out because her back was blocking my view. I watched as she downed the shot even though by this point Bo had started to grind up against me, not that I really paid much mind to that. As long as she wasn't looking for conversation I was cool with it because it kept her amused. "Give me another and don't be stingy just because I happen to be human."

The dark Fae smirked at her as he poured himself and her another shot. "I wouldn't dream of it love. I saw you and your pup out on the dance floor. I wonder what Bo would think if she knew the truth?"

Immediately Kenzi's back straightened and new Vex was about to get a piece of her mind. "I have no idea what she would think, but I am pretty sure when she found out you were getting me drunk she wouldn't be thrilled. You see Vex, you may think that you can play the game of Fae bests the human, but one thing you don't seem to grasp is the fact that I am no ordinary human. If you think for a second you can use whatever you think you saw between two friends to blackmail me then you are dead wrong. Don't mess with me Vex, I can be a hair puller when I want to be."

He shrugged before pouring them both another shot. "Who said I was planning on blackmailing you love? You really need to learn to trust people."

"And you need to learn how to keep your nose out of my business because if you start examining my life then I will do the same to you and I am sure there are a few things that you like to keep hidden. You don't want me digging through your skeletons; trust me when I say you won't like what happens." I could tell from the tone of her voice she must be using her intimidating glare on him and for a moment I felt pride because not many humans would dare stand up to a Fae like she did.

His laughter floated over in my direction. "That is one of the reasons I like you love. You are such a firecracker."

TBC…

**AN: Hey I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as usual I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

Kenzi's POV-

It probably wasn't wise for me drink like a fish, especially in dark fae bar, but I couldn't help. Honestly I have no idea what's wrong with me. Usually by this point, I would have found a guy I liked and we would either be dancing or doing things that would make my mother blush. It's what my routine had been for almost as long as I could remember. Something must have changed, but what was it? I couldn't be my current situation with Dyson right? I mean we hadn't made any commitments, heck we hadn't even told our friends about the fact I was his mate and to be fair it was basically because of me. I was the one who did not feel ready to tell the fae world. I need to hope on the Dyson and Kenzi train first before we started taking on other passengers.

As I downed another shot I couldn't help it when I looked over my shoulder in order to glance at Bo and Dyson as they danced together. My best friend looked so happy. I hadn't seen her so happy in a very long time. How could I take that happiness away from her? Dyson had been her boyfriend first and the girl code clearly stated that girl's should stick together and never let a man come between them. Then again, the werewolf wasn't exactly a typical guy; he was Dyson the super cop who had the ability to be his own police dog. He was serious though he did have the ability to joke if you could get him to loosen up a bit. He was basically a good guy all around and men like that were not easy to find, I knew this from personal experience. If I met him before Bo, if I had only met him first, maybe things would be different.

"He doesn't love her you know." I heard Vex speak behind me and I turned around to give him a look asking what he meant by that. "Usually I am not one for the emotional part of relationship, I tend to go along with the physical, but even a blind man could see the way he looks at you. The only reason he is dancing with the succubus is because he thinks it is what you want."

Was Vex really trying to give me relationship advice? "Why do you care?"

The dark fae smirked as he poured me another shot, thank goodness he wasn't putting this on my tab. For once he was actually doing something almost nice; it was starting to freak me out a bit, but it meant free drinks for me so I wouldn't complain. "Who said I care love? I just enjoy the drama and things have been lacking in the drama department lately."

"Nice to know you're still a grade A asshole." I muttered while rolling my eyes. "I feel like I am caught in the middle you know? I have Bo on one side, Dyson on the other, and I am the rope getting ready to snap from all the pressure. I have to choose between someone I consider a sister and a guy I know I could fall in love with, if I haven't already that is. I know I am so going to regret this in the morning, but I will blame it on the alcohol in my system; what would you do if you were in my position?"

"First of all I would never let myself get in to the position you find yourself in currently love." He told with a serious edge to his words. "I will play your little game though and pretend it could actually happen. I would fight dirty to get what I wanted because I am a selfish creature at heart. I would not care that someone I considered a friend may be hurt because only my wants matter. If Bo really cares about you then she would want you happy even if it meant you ending up with her ex. It isn't as if he is going to go back to her if you turn him down so you trying to be noble will only cause all three of you pain instead of just her."

I gaped at him for a moment. Some of what he said actually made sense in a weird sort of way. Still, I wasn't going to tell him that because he would gloat and hold it over my head forever. "You really suck at giving advice, did you know that? The last thing I want is to hurt Bo and this would destroy her. I don't want to hurt Dyson either, but I suppose you were right about someone getting hurt one way or another. Still, you suck at giving advice, but, uhh, thanks for listening or whatever."

Again he shrugged as if it were no big deal, but I could tell it actually was and he was just hiding that fact. It was weird thinking of Vex actually maybe having a heart. "It gave me something to do and like I said, I love a little drama. Oh, for the record, it doesn't really matter if I give shit advice since I wasn't planning to give up my bar in order to be a therapist."

"Good to hear." I told him with a wink added in for good measure.

The next words out of his mouth surprised me. "Do you care for a dance love? You look like you need one and I need a bit more drama to complete my night."

Even though I knew this probably was a stupid idea, I found myself nodding in agreement as I stood up and took the hand he offered me once he came out from behind the bar. "Just don't start any fights with Dyson alright?"

"Do I seem like the type of fae who would stoop that low?" The look on my face must have been answer enough for him since he smirked. "You know me so well, besides, your boy toy seems to be a little wrapped up in his ex and I mean that literally. She doesn't appear to be getting the hint he's not interested."

A glance in their direction told me he was right. Bo had her entire body wrapped around Dyson like a leech to a human. The look on D-man's face was one of of annoyance and frustration. He caught my eye and for a brief moment he smiled until his gaze shifted a bit and he saw Vex standing next to me. He was not a happy werewolf, but I wasn't a happy human right now seeing Bo all over him even though I wasn't supposed to care. The truth was I did care and seeing him with Bo, well it felt like a betrayal and in some strange way I wanted to make him feel exactly how I did in this moment. It was childish I knew considering I'm the one who would not allow him to tell Bo the truth, yet jealousy was never rational.

Breaking eye contact with him I turned my attention back to Vex. "This doesn't mean we are friends or anything. The only reason I am letting you in to my bubble of awesomeness is because I need someone to distract me so I don't end up going over there, telling Bo the truth, and most likely getting the chi sucked from me and not in a pleasant way."

TBC...

**AN: I am sorry if this chapter sucked, I am just feeling down emotionally with all the stress on my family right now due to my health. Writing usually helps, but for some reason I just feel blah lately. Anyways, this needed to happen in order for what happens next to actually happen. I would love to hear your thoughts as well and I need to know if you want Vex to play a major role in this story or not. I still have not caught up on all the episodes so if I get some things wrong I am sorry. This story is AU anyways.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

"Oh Kenz, you have no idea how right it felt to be in his arms again. It's like I belong there," Ever since getting home, Bo was going on and on about Dyson and how much fun she'd had. "When we were dancing I didn't even think of Lauren. I know now who I belong with. Who was I kidding by trying to be with her anyways. She is human and I'm not. Now you know I am the last person who agrees with anything Fae, but maybe they were right about not mating with humans. Human's grow old and die and I don't mean to be offensive, but being a Fae, well there is just something about it that human's will never be able to understand. I think that it's the right thing to do, stick to our own kind I mean, at least when it comes to intimate relationships."

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to something like that. Basically Bobo had just told me that she didn't agree with Dyson and I having a relationship. Of course she had no idea about us and it appeared as if I wouldn't be telling her anytime soon which sucked Fae balls since I actually did have real feelings for Dyson. After my talk with Vex earlier, I come to accept the fact that I did care for Dyson more than a friend. Heck, I had even let myself fantasize about what having a relationship with him would be like. For one fleeting moment I had let myself dream, kind of like Alice and Wonderland, but my Wonderland wasn't filled with tea parties and cake that changed your side; no, my Wonderland was a bunch of hopes which were crushed one by one. It wasn't as if I hadn't dealt with disappointment before; I would just have to suck it up and deal with it like I had in the past.

"Did I see you flirting with Vex tonight?" I was shaken out of my thoughts by Bo's statement. "I know I just said that human's shouldn't date Fae, but you are no ordinary person, you're Kenzi and if you like him then I think you should go for it. He wouldn't be my first choice, but I will admit that he is not as bad as I first thought. You deserve to be happy Kenzi, I hope you know that. You're like my sister and I would do anything to make sure you are happy."

Great, just great, she had to go and say something like that didn't she? Bo just wanted me to be happy and I wanted her to be happy as well and yet it wasn't possible for us both to be happy since we were both in to the same guy. One of us was going to be hurt it wasn't avoidable as much as I wished it were. A decision had to be made, but I needed some advice first. Usually Trick or Dyson would be my go to guys, but it just felt weird right now and so I would talk to another friend of mine. I needed to go and see Hale.

Plastering a smile on my face, I hugged her quickly. "I want you to be happy too Bobo. Look I hate to have a girly bonding moment and run, but I just remembered that I promised Hale I would meet up with him tonight. His sister is visiting me and you know how much she hates me. He asked if I would come over and make her life a living hell. Since I am never one to pass up on an invitation such as this, I told him I would do it."

My succubus best friend laughed loudly. "Well I wouldn't want to keep you from that. I have to go see Lauren anyways, it isn't right for me to string her along like this.I need to end things and that is what I am going to do; I hope we can still be friends because she is a wonderful woman, she is just not my soulmate."

I nodded since I really had no idea what to say to that. I had never been a fan of the good doctor, but she loved Bo with all of her heart and this was going to break her heart. I wanted to tell her to think about it, but when the succubus had her mind on something then nothing could change her mind if she was set firm in her decision. Hopefully they could make it work, but even if they couldn't I hoped they could be friends at the very least. Just like I had hope Dyson and I would be able to remain friends if we were unable to work out this whole mess thing.

Exiting our house I zipped up my leather jacket and headed in the direction of the police station. The entire story about his sister being there was a lie, though she did hate me. Hale was working late tonight, he had texted me in the hopes I would bring pizza and that was what I am going to do. Hale was one of my best friends and if anyone would give it to me straight I knew it would be him, plus he always had some booze hidden in his desk and so not only would I get advice, but I would be getting drunk as well. If the advice ended up being crap I would get so drunk that I'd probably forget it in the morning and so this was going to be a thumbs up night regardless of what happened. The only thing that may make it awkward was if Dyson was there, but I'm hoping for the best. Not that I didn't want to see him or anything, I did, just not tonight.

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

"You need to tell him how you feel baby girl." As soon as I had found Hale and told him I needed to talk, he'd brought me back to his place so we could have privacy. Once I had blurted everything out, and I mean everything, it was my worse case of word vomit ever, the Siren had take a few moments to go over everything in his head before saying anything. "I get why you don't want to deal with the situation and to be fair, if I were in your shoes I have no idea what I would do, but it's not me in your position. You are a strong woman Kenzi, you are the toughest human I know. Do you love him?"

"If you had asked me that a few weeks ago my answer would have been of course not." A lot had changed since thing though. Did I love Dyson? Was I in love with him? "To be honest I have no idea.. I have feelings for him yes, I mean when I first met him there was a definite crush, but he was Bo's."

Hale nodded as he took a drink of his Vodka before pouring me another shot. "Technically, if you think about it, he never belonged to Bo, he was always yours, but neither of you realized it at the time."

My Fae friend did raise a good point, but I had a counter all ready for him. "While that may be true, Bo has no idea. In her mind he has always belonged to her. Do you really think that she is going to understand or accept what we tell her straight away? She is going to see it as a betrayal even if she knows deep down neither of us would do something like that it is still going to feel that way to her. He may not love her, but she loves him so much."

"No she doesn't." My eyes shot up to meet his when he said this. "Look, I like Bo, I really do, but just because I like her it doesn't mean I am unable to see her flaws. Bo has this need to have love in her life, and I am sure a part of it is due to the fact she's a Succubus, but I truly think the deeper reason is because she fears being alone. In a way she clings to those around her even if they do not see it. When Dyson left her, she clung to Lauren and the good doctor is starting to pull away she is going right back to him. Don't you think it is if she hears it from you instead of finding out in some other way? It's better she hears it from Kenzi, and I'm not saying it won't hurt her because it will, but at least this way she won't feel as betrayed as she would if she found out some other way. If you're worried about her hurting you then you have to know to know nobody would let that happen."

"I'm not worried about that." I replied quickly because it was the truth. Bo wouldn't physically hurt me, not of her own free mind and will, but there were others ways than simple physical abuse and violence. "I guess I am worried I will lose my friend, my sister over this, and since I love Bo more than I do any of my real family, I am not sure how I would cope."

Hale set his drink down and I could tell right away he was about to say something that I probably wouldn't like; sometimes the old saying of 'the truth hurts' was the truth and I was about to get a slap in the face bit of truth from the Siren. "Are you sure this is all about your fear of hurting Bo?"

"What are you insinuating?" I shot back have at least some idea of where this conversation was going now.

"Baby girl, you are my best friend. I like to think that I know you better than I know myself." His left hand came to rest over mine. "You don't have a great track record when it comes to your family or your love life. You've been left behind and hurt in ways I couldn't possibly understand and while I do get where you're coming from, I have to wonder if you're using Bo as a cover for your own fears. I think you are scared to let Dyson get close because if you do then he will leave. You have this way of keeping people at arms length and you may not even realize you do it, but I am here to tell you that you do. Maybe you should forget about Bo for a second and focus on what you are feeling about all of this."

Crap, I hated when Hale was right and this time he was right. While I was worried about Bo, a part of me was terrified of what would happen if I did let myself get with Dyson. My relationships in the past with guys and my relationships with family members, well they never ended well. It was one of the reasons I had chosen to live on the streets instead of at home with my mother and her husband. It was easier of the streets where I only needed myself to depend on. At least then I didn't have to worry about anyone leaving me since all I had to do was look after myself. Trusting other people, that was not my strong suite. Maybe that's the reason why I held people at arms length. If I didn't allow them to get close to me then I wouldn't get hurt.

Letting my head fall and smack against the table, I groaned. "I hate to admit it since I know you are going to hold this over my head forever, but you're right. I mean I don't want to hurt Bo, but I don't want to let myself be hurt either. I hate you for making me see the truth and showing me what I need to know. Hit with me with another shot Hale, hit me with your best shot because I am going to need it when I talk to Bo and Dyson. Hey since you are my friend, you're going to be there when I talk to Bo-Bo in cause she goes all Succu-crazy I want you there as my human shield."

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I had family visit and so I am warn out, but I will update when I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

I know I had promised Kenzi that we would not tell Bo about the fact Kenzi was my mate instead of her until she my human mate was ready, but I had never promised her I wouldn't talk to Bo on my own about my feelings. She needed to know that no matter what happened with Lauren, me and her would never get back together. I knew it would hurt her, but then again, if I did not tell her now and let my ex live in the land of hope, then it would only hurt even more later on. I had to do this quickly like pulling off a bandaid; it would hurt less that way. My hope was that once the succubus realized we were not meant to be together, maybe she could move on and find someone who will love her in a way I can't.

Before knocking I took a deep breath to see if Kenzi was home because I did not want to put her in a dangerous situation and this could very well turn in to an ugly situation. The only scent I got was older which meant she was not home. I had no idea where she was and I was half tempted to go search for her in order to make sure she was alright, yet I didn't for two reasons; the first being I needed to talk to Bo while I had the chance since she wasn't alone very often and the second reason was I did not want Kenzi to feel as if I were stalking, suffocating, or trying to pressure her in to making a decision. I understood that she needed time and so I would give her all the time she required; it's not like I was in any rush since I would live a very long time and so I could wait a few days or even a couple of weeks; time was not an issue and if you have lived as long as I have, time is different than it is for other people.

"Dyson?" When the door was pulled open, there stood Bo with a smile on her face. Apparently she thought I had come to see, which I had, but for different reasons than what she probably thought. "Would you like to come in? Sorry if the place is messy; I would have cleaned up had I known you were going to come over."

Stepping inside I headed for the couch. It would probably be better if we were both sitting down when I gave her the news. Once we were both settled, me on the couch and Bo on the reclining chair, I started speaking. I wanted to do this and get it done and over with as fast as I could so I would be able to call Kenzi and see what she was up to. "I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, but I wanted to talk to you face to face."

A small smile appeared on her lips and I figured she must be thinking we were going to talk about getting back together. I actually felt kind of guilty knowing I would hurt her by having this discussion, yet it had to be done. "Did you have something in particular you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Bo, the other night when we danced together at Vex's club, well I-" I was cut off mid sentence by my ex.

"I think I know what you are going to say Dyson and I feel the same way." Slowly she rose from her seat and came to sit next to me, a little too close. "I know that lately things between us have been tense and yes we have a rocky past, but I love you and I know we can make this work. Nothing worth having ever comes easy and love can be hard, but if you truly love someone the way we love each other, it's worth fighting for."

This was going to be a lot harder than I first anticipated. I had hoped that I would be able to explain how we couldn't be together since I wasn't in love with her before she said something like this and yet, it had not worked out the way I hoped. Still, her confession did not change anything. "Bo, I wish I didn't have to tell you this because I really do not want to hurt you, but you need to know I don't feel the same way as you. The reason I came to see wasn't because I was hoping to get back together. I came here because you deserve to hear what I have to say face to face rather than over the and I can never be together again Bo. During the last couple of days I have come to realize I am not in love with you, I never was, well wait, I did love you, but not in the soulmate kind of way. You're a great person and you deserve to be happy, but I can't be that person for you Bo. You should try to work things out with Lauren and if you can't I am sure you will find someone you want to be with forever and when that happens you'll forget all about me."

"You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Her voice was shaking as he cupped my face with her hands. "We have been through so much Dyson, we faced situations we probably wouldn't have survived had we been human. If that tells you anything about us than you should see how well we fit together. We were made for each other and I have tried to move on, but I can't. You are the one I want."

As gently as I could, I removed her hands from my face. "Bo, the only reason you feel that way is because you haven't found your soulmate, but I have and it's not you. I think a part of me will always love you to some degree, though I am not in love with you."

Anger took over her expression. "So there's another girl? You found someone you think can replace me? Whoever she is, she can't love you the way I can. I don't believe you when you say you're not in love with me. You're afraid to be with me because of everything that went down with the Norn. The last thing you want is to go through something like that and I understand how you feel, but we can do this Dyson. I know-"

This time I was the one who cut her off mid sentence. "My answer is no Bo. That's not going to change and you need to try and move on. Even if I wasn't in love with someone else, I still couldn't be with you due to the fact I am not in love with you. I truly am sorry if I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you Bo, I hope you can believe that since it is the truth. I should probably go. If you ever need anything you know where to find me. I consider you a friend and I'll be there for you when you need me. All I ask is you don't go around trying to find out who my true mate is. You may be upset, but she did nothing wrong. She didn't steal me from you like I know you're thinking and she actually wanted me to talk to you to make sure I had no lingering feelings for you. When and if the time comes for you to meet her, it will be her choice. I won't let anyone pressure her in to talking because believe it or not, she cares."

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I have the flu on top of everything else. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

After leaving Hale's place, I had decided to go home and open up to Bo. She deserved to know the truth and just because I feared that I may lose my best friend, well it didn't make keeping it from her the right thing to do. In fact, it was actually really selfish of me to do because in the end it would only hurt her even more if she realized that I had been lying to her. If she was angry with me, and I was pretty sure she would be for a little while at least, I would have to deal with it the best way I could. I owed her this much for everything she has done for me. she gave me a place to stay, became family to me, and if it weren't for Bo I never would've met Dyson, Trick, Vex, or Hale. Though I was going to leave the part about her being the reason I met Dyson out of our little talk for now. I needed to get her used to the idea first and with Bo, well that could take a while.

When I entered our place of living, I took a deep breathe ready to spill my guts in a none literal it would cause death way, but I never got the chance because in the next second my succubus best bud had her arms around in a crushing hug as her tears stained my light blue tank top. "Kenzi, Dyson, he-I mean he, and then he said, and now I feel so stupid. I gave him my everything and it wasn't enough. Why is this always happening to us? First the Norn took his love for me and I know he has it back, I don't need anyone to tell me so because his eyes tell the complete story. The love he used to feel for me is there, but something went wrong when he got it back I think. It transferred to another person or something along those lines because he told me there was someone else. He said that, he said the love he had for me had never really been the real thing, but I refuse to believe that. I felt everything he felt for me and it wasn't false or whatever else he is trying to convince himself of. What Dyson and I shared was real and he would realize it as well if he was thinking clearly, but apparently he is not in his right mind right now. I have to fix it Kenzi, I have to fix him and I have no idea where to start."

For a moment I was shocked silent. Well any plans I had of telling her the truth had flown out the window for the time being. Bo was obviously upset and there was no way I wanted to add to that right now. I would tell her the truth soon, but not today. Right now she needed me to be her best friend and so I would be; I would give her the comfort she needed and put all of my feelings to the side for the time being. BoBo needed me and I was determined to be there for her despite everything else going on at this time. Man, I was going to kill Dyson the next time I saw him, well probably not kill cause he had the whole wolf thing going for him, but I would give him a good dose of Kenzi bitching because he deserved it for not warning me about what he was planning to do. It would have been nice to know what I would be coming home to rather than having it sprung on me out of the blue. Usually surprises made me happy, especially if they involved a big chocolate cake and sexy male strippers, but this wasn't a happy stripper cake surprise and so it went in the negative pile rather than the positive one.

"Come on Bo, please don't cry. Dyson is so totally not worth it." I murmured while caressing her hair the way my aunt used to when I was little. My statement was of course a huge lie, D-man was totally worth it, but sometimes a small lie was more comforting than a painful truth. "If he doesn't want to be with you then I say it's his loss. You're team Succu-licious and that means anyone man or woman would be lucky to have someone like you. You have so much going for you girl; you have a rocking body with a personality to match, you have your Succubus stamina and sex appeal which earns a double meow in the Kenzi book of awesome, and you're amazing in every other way possible. What you need to do is go out there and get some lurving, get lots and lots of lurving from lots of different people or Fae if you feel inclined to do so. The way I see it, you kind of latched on to Lauren when you and Dyson split, and I'm not saying you did not care for her because I know you did, but I also think you clung to her because she was safe. You needed someone and she was there. Maybe it would good for you to take a break from a serious relationship for a while. Get used to being single and then when you're ready and feel you have met the right person, that's when you get back in the dating game. Have fun while you can sweetie, we both know rare it is for us to have a moment or two when we can enjoy life instead of having to fight for our lives."

Now I know it may sound as if I was telling Bo to just move on, yet that really wasn't the message I was trying to convey. I wanted her to realize that no matter what happened in the future or who she ended up with that she could still have a perfectly happy life if she was single as she would be if she were dating. Maybe it would do her some good to get out of the dating game for a while. When she was finally content with being who she was and not depending on someone else, that is when I would tell her about Dyson. It was obvious she needed time and that is what we would give her, even if I had to cut his tongue out to keep him from spilling the beans. The last thing my friend/sister needed right now was someone rubbing metaphorical salt in to her wounded heart.

"Maybe I should." She stated before dragging me to the couch and pulling me in to a sitting position while at the same time wrapping my arms around her and resting her head on my shoulder. "Right now I just need the one person who has never let me down. I need my best bud in the entire world; I need you Kenzi, I can always count on you and you have no idea what that means to me. My entire life I've had people come and go, but you were the first one who stuck around no matter what. You really are the best."

Great, that made me feel like the worst person on the entire planet. Man, why did I always have to get myself mixed up in these kinds of situations? Well there was no use in dwelling on it now. Right now I had a friend who needed me and I was going to be there for her. "No matter what happens Bo, I will always be here for you."

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I am sorry it took me so long to post, but I have been busy. Today is my birthday today and I wanted to post this. let me know if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

By the time I got home, my cellphone was going off like crazy. I had planned to ignore it until I saw it was Kenzi's number, which was odd since usually she would text me instead of call. Whatever she was calling for must be important and I wasn't going to take the chance something happened and she needed my help. If something happened to her because I chose not to pick up, I would never be able to forgive myself. For all I knew this could be the call I had been waiting for; the one where my human mate has decided to tell the truth to everyone in her life about the fact she was my mate. I wouldn't lay all my hopes and dreams on it, but I wouldn't cut off the idea completely. I guess I would only know if I answered the phone.

"Hey, it's my favorite girl in the world." I stated as way of greeting. "I wasn't really expecting your call. Is everything alright? Did you want me to come over or did you want to come over here?"

"I think you have done enough for one night." Even though I was fae and Kenzi human, the angry tone behind her words caused me to flinch. "What could you have possibly been thinking? Do you have any idea what I've been doing the last two hours? I came home to find my best friend in tears because you decided to break her heart and you didn't give me any warning. Dude, I thought we agreed to wait before we made any rash decisions? We agreed to wait because I wasn't ready for Bo to know the truth yet, but you just-"

I was quick to cute her off. "I didn't say anything about you Kenzi. The only thing I did was make it clear that she and I will never be together again. I already told you, no matter what you choose to do, I am not going back to Bo. It wouldn't be fair to either of us if I lived a lie and deep down I know you agree with me. It's better this way; Bo will move on eventually with Lauren or someone else. The reason her relationship with Lauren has never run smoothy is because Bo never let go of me completely and Lauren sensed it. Maybe now that Bo knows there is absolutely no chance of a reunion between the two of us, she will give her relationship with with the good doctor a real shot."

I heard my mate sigh on the other end of the line and I knew right away I was in for it. "You know, I get your intentions were noble and all that, but you were stupid to do it the way you did. She was in tears by the time I got home and I only got her to calm down a little while ago. She is sleeping right now because I gave her a few sleeping pills I had. I was afraid if I didn't do something she would end up doing something stupid and hurt herself. Also I kind of did it for my own safety, because if she ever found out that I was the 'other girl' I am not sure how long I would live. I'm not saying she is going to hate me forever, well at least I hope not, but she needs time to cool off. I'd rather deal with cooled down succubus rather than red hot angry succubus."

"I would never let her hurt you, you have to know that." I replied wanting to make it clear considering it was the truth. I would always be around look after her even if she did not want me to do so. "I probably should have warned you ahead of time, but I knew you wouldn't agree with me and this is something I needed to do for me. If it caused any problems for you I honestly am sorry Kenzi. I just needed to make things clear to Bo. I promise that next time I won't do anything before talking to you first. You didn't tell her anything did you?"

She let out a deep sigh and I could she was stressed and tired. It must have been really bad with Bo because Kenzi was usually positive in any and every situation. "Do I seem like the suicidal type to you Dyson? Of course I didn't say anything to her. I was to busy trying to calm her down and in the process of doing that, my best friend asked me to figure out who your mystery girl was, so I guess I'm spying on myself and that's weird even for me. Look D-man, it's obvious that you and I need to talk and I am not going to yell at you so don't worry about that. Do you think we could meet at the Dhal or something in about an hour?"

"Sure." I told her as I started looking around for my keys and leather jacket which I found on the couch with the keys in my pocket. "I think it would be better if we met at Vex's club. As much as I hate to admit it, his club is the better choice right now. There is a bigger risk of one of our friends being at the Dhal and telling Bo. I realize she would assume we are simply two friends spending time together, but I would rather not take the chance at all."

I heard Kenzi moving around from the other end before she spoke again. "That's probably the best idea you've had today. Dyson, look, we both know that I don't usually do apologies since I am almost always right, but I am willing to admit when I'm in the wrong. I shouldn't have called and taken my anger out on you; it was not fair of me and I wish I could take it back. I guess everything got me and you seemed like the perfect person to unload on. Bo was so upset and after talking to Ha- a friend, I came to see that running from this isn't going to solve anything. My plan had been to actually talk to Bo when I got here, but seeing her in tears changed my mind. We really need to talk Dyson because, because I do care about you and I don't want to hide anymore. We are going to need the support of our friends and hopefully they can give us some more information on how this bond between us will affect me because I have been hoping that I'll get a kick ass power like flying or something, but knowing my luck I'll have a craving for dog treats instead thanks to your wolf qualities."

I rolled my eyes at her comment since I knew she was smirking and I couldn't even see her right now. "Cute Kenzi, real cute. I guess I'll see you in a few and if Bo wakes up before you leave, tell her that Trick sent you out for something. I will make sure he knows to play along should she stop by the Dhal looking for you."

"Roger that." She said and I could picture her saluting me on the other end of the phone. "See you soon and by the way, drinks are on you tonight."

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I am sorry this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I still am not sure what main storyline I am going to go with so while I figure that out I thought it would be good to have a Kenzi and Dyson chapter and the next chapter will be them as well though I am not sure if I want to bring Vex and Hale in or not. Let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

Kenzi's POV-

As it turns out, Dyson and I never got the chance to talk because Trick called saying there was a problem with a kind of Fae I had never heard of before and could no pronounce. At first I had tried to skip because being in the same room as Dyson and Bo would obviously cause a ton of awkwardness for me, but Trick had done that thing with his voice, the thing that can make almost anyone do anything he wanted them to do and because of that, I had not even had the smallest of chances of getting out of tonight. I would just have to suck up any awkwardness I felt for the greater good considering I liked to think of myself as a hero nowadays, or if you want to be more accurate, a very kick ass sidekick with amazing taste in fashion and a good sidekick like yours truly could never ignore their duty; even if it would be cause for major awkwardness for me. To make it easier I would pretend to be my alter ego, yes I have an alter ego. I was sort of like Bruce Wayne whose alter ego was Batman. Well I am Kenzi, the one stuck in the middle of a love triangle and my alter ego, lets call her super K, who had no problems at all in her life. Tonight I would be super K which meant no relationship problems or problems of any kind.

It did not take Bo and I very long to reach the Dhal and when I entered I was surprised to see Vex there as well. It must be pretty serious if Trick involved Vex since it was a well known fact the two were polar opposites in every single way possible and not in the opposites attract way either. As stated before, this had to be a doozy if the dark fae was here. I had thought my night was going to be hard before, but now I realized it wasn't just going to be hard, it was going to be impossible. Not only would I have to deal with Dyson and Bo, I would have to deal with Vex as well and he loved to cause problems; even if he was on our side, especially if he was on our side.

"Took you long enough to get here love." He smirked when Dyson growled slightly in what I could only guess to be a warning concerning me. "I realize you are human and naturally slow because of that and I am practically immortal which means I have all the time in the world, but that doesn't mean I want to waste my time waiting for a human to show her face."

"Bite me Vex." I snapped while at the same time sending him a heated glare. If I were a fae he would no doubt be in flames right about now. "On second thought, I revoke my previous invitation since I haven't had my rabies shot yet."

"Another time then." He replied before winking at Bo and speaking once more though this time he actually focused on the important issue at hand which I truly believe was a first for him. "The reason I am even here with the whole bloody lot of you is because I know I can't handle this on my own and as much as I am loathed to admit this out loud, you are the only people I trust to help me with this. There is a new power in town and trust me, this not someone you want to run in to during broad daylight let alone in an empty ally in the dark of night. Anyways, her name is Katheria and she is what we call an original. Now for those of you who have never heard of an original, I will explain it so even the human in the room with understand."

Vex paused to smirk at me and I resisted the urge to flip him off or say anything sarcastic for the moment. When he came to see I was not going to react, he went back to what he had been saying. "Originals were some of the first fae to ever exist. Not one is exactly the same and that is what makes them interesting. Each and every remaining original takes on traits for different kinds of fae and because of that, it makes them hard to kill since each has a different set of skills and weakness based on their powers. Back in the day the originals ruled over all other creatures until a rebellion killed almost all of them; if I am recalling this correctly I think only ten or so were left. Katheria is one of those ten and she is the worst original of all. Recently there have been some rumors going around about how the remaining originals are being picked off one by one. You see, when an original is killed off by another then that original gains the powers of the one they killed. Katheria never was much of a team player and if she is the one behind this, well lets just say it won't be a happy ending for for anyone fae or human."

"Why do you need our help?" Bo asked before I had the chance. "You seem to know a lot about her and I am sure you have plenty of people you could blackmail in to helping take her down."

The dark fae rolled his eyes as if she had asked the stupid question she ever could have thought up. "It's not your help I need. I need your little human pet to play undercover cop. Katheria can sense a fae a mile away so it's not as if one of us has any chance of getting close to her. Katheria has a fondness for humans I suppose you could say. She likes to take them under her wings as pets and she especially likes women. Little Kenzi here is exactly what we need to get close to her and find a way to stop her before all of us are dead and gone because I could care less if your entire lot dies, but I am actually quite fond of myself and so that's the reason I lowered myself to your level and asked for your help."

"Sounds fun!" I chirped happily because honestly I really enjoyed getting to play spy. "So when do I start and what do you want me to do? I need to know what I will have to go shopping for since I always need to be in style when on a mission."

"There is absolutely no way you are going to put yourself in such danger." Dyson stepped in front of me and for a moment I was startled because I had almost forgotten he was even there. "Lauren is human as well and she knows more about the fae world than you do."

I started to bounce on the balls of my feet. "D-man you know as well as I do that while the good doctor is a, well, good doctor, she really lacks the ninja skills she needs for a mission such as this. A situation such as this needs someone cunning, smart, resourceful, and like me to succeed. Besides, I am sure leather clad over there has a few ideas for how to keep me safe."

I noticed Dyson scowl before he spoke. "Kenzi, I need to talk to you alone for a second."

I had been planning to ignore his request, but then with a closer look at his posture I could tell he hadn't been asking and if I said no he may accidentally say or do something to alert Bo to the fact something was going on and right now that is the last thing we needed to happen. "Sure, I was hungry anyways so you can come with me to the pizza place."

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I was going to have Bo find out in this chapter, but I changed my mind and it will either be the next chapter or the chapter after that. I am sorry updates have slowed down, but as most of you know my health is really bad so I take a few days away from writing to rest up as much as I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

Kenzi and I walked in silence for a few minutes as we headed to get pizza; we had no choice in that since if we didn't come back with pizza everyone would know something was up. There was so much I wanted to say to her, but I was smart enough to realize that if I told Kenzi not to do something she would end up doing anyone out of spite and as a way to show me that she was able to take care of herself. If I wanted to get her to change her mind then I would have to treat carefully, very carefully because this was Kenzi after all.

"Are you sure that you have thought this through?" I questioned while reminding myself to keep my tone calm. "I'm not saying that you wouldn't be able to pull this off because I have seen you put off some amazing things for a human, but this is different and we both know it. We have never faced anything like this before and you do remember what Trick said about you possibly getting some of my abilities due to the fact you are my mate don't you? Vex even said that this fae can sense other fae and we have no idea if she will be able to sense my abilities inside of you. Since you are not ready to tell Bo about us, we can't explain why you would rather not do this should you decide to suddenly change your mind. It also means that we can't tell the others of my concerns because Bo will no doubt find out."

Kenzi slowed down her quick pace as she turned around to face me so that she would be able to look me in the eye as she walked. "Yes, I remember what Trick said, but I also heard what Vex said about me being the only one who can do this. I mean seriously Dyson, what other choice do we have? You know what I said about Lauren is the truth and the only other option I can think of would be to use another human, but they don't know about the fae world and so they would not be equip to handle everything that comes with this kind of responsibility. I won't put an innocent human in danger simply because there is some risk involved if I do it. There is always going to be risk in whatever we do D-man because that is how life goes no matter what world you live in. If you want this thing between to ever be more then you need to trust me. I can do this and more importantly I want to do it."

"I won't be able to keep an eye on you or protect you if you do this." I replied with a sigh of frustration. "You will basically be on your own and that worries me. With all the other missions you have gone on it was different since we would be there with you if anything happened, but it won't be like that this time around. Do you understand now why I really wish you would reconsider? How would you feel if you were in my position and it was Bo, Hale, Trick, or even me in your place? Can you really stand there and tell me you wouldn't do whatever you could in the hopes of changing my mind? This is not like taking on the Norn Kenzi; this is so much more. Are you really sure you know what you are getting yourself in to?"

She shrugged and stopped walking completely. "It doesn't really matter what I would do since our positions are not reversed. If I refuse to go through with this then that crazy fae chick could very well end up killing everyone and it's not as if we could ever be together if that happened, so in a way think of me doing this for us. I know this is probably not the time to bring this up, but I want you to know that I have made my choice; I want to be with you Dyson and yes, Bo is going to be upset and yet if she really cares about us then she will want us to be happy. I'm not suggesting she will be okay with it over night, but I am sure with a little time things will work out. The only request I have is that we until after we have dealt with this recent problem before telling her because we all need to be at the top of our game with no distractions."

"I think I can agree to your terms." I replied with a smile before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling the small human against my chest as my lips crashed against hers. I know that I probably shouldn't have done it, but when she admitted to wanting to be with me, well I just could not seem to stop myself.

Kenzi smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but before she had the chance her skin paled to an off white color, her bottom lip trembled, and her beautiful expressive eyes widened as she stared at something behind me and I didn't even have to turn around to know who stood there, I knew even before I heard the person speak, though when I did hear her speak I turned around slowly while moving slightly to the left in order to be a shield for Kenzi should she need and by the look on my exes face, she most likely would.

"You?" Rage, betrayal, and pain were etched in every inch of her face and her hands shook due to her anger. "The other woman is you? Kenzi, how could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend! I cannot believe this; I came to see if you needed help carrying the pizza and I find out that the two people I care about most were sneaking around behind my back. It all makes sense now; the reason you wanted me to try and work things out with Lauren was because you wanted him all for yourself. I can't believe this! You were a sister to me Kenzi, I trusted you more than I have ever trusted anyone else. I should have known, I should have know a human would be betray me."

TBC...

**AN: Hi everyone. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. THe next chapter is kind of continued from here, but it is going to be Kenzi's POV since I figured it would work better that way. I would love to hear your theories on what you think is going to happen. Will Bo forgive them? Will Kenzi take back what she said to Dyson? What will the others think? What is Dyson going to do or how is going to react? How will the secret coming out affect the upcoming mission, if it affects it at all?**

**I also want to thank everyone who has supported me with this story because I was nervous writing a Lost Girl story, but everyone in this fandom has been so kind and thank you for bearing with me during my tough time with my illness, it really does mean a lot.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

Kenzi's POV-

Usually I never had a problem when it came to words. I had been a babbler for as long as I could remember, but right now I felt as if I couldn't form any words. My mouth was hanging open as I tried to form words so I could explain and yet my body did not seem to be working with me. It didn't help that Bo was glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest and tapped her foot waiting for me to give her some sort of explanation, though I was pretty sure that nothing I said would make her feel better because I had been in many situations similar to this one and nothing anyone ever said made me feel better; usually it actually ended up making me feel worse, but if Bo wanted an explanation then the least I could do was try to explain to the best of my ability. If she was listening to me it meant she wasn't sucking out my chi which was a good thing in my book. I would need my chi in the future especially if I was going be with Dyson because as much I care about him, sometimes he could be a right pain in the ass, but then again, I could be the exact same way so I can't really say anything against it since that would make me the pot calling the kettle black.

Finally after a few moments I got my ability to speak back. " Bo, it really isn't what you think. Yes, Dyson and I were kissing which of course is bad, but we haven't been sneaking around together I swear. There is more to this than you know and I really want to explain. I know that nothing I say can make this better, but perhaps it will help you understand a little bit better."

My best friend (I wasn't sure if she saw me as her best friend anymore even if I would always see her as mine.) frowned as he glare got even darker. "Nothing you can say is going to make this better, but I deserve and explanation which is the only reason I am willing to listen to what you have to say and I want the truth, the whole truth, so you better not lie to me about anything no matter if you think it will make me angrier or not. I feel you owe to me to tell me everything."

"You're right Bo-Bo, you deserve to the truth." I paused to glance at Dyson who stood rigid next to me as if he was readying himself to defend me if Bo decided I should become her next snack. "Okay, I am going to start from the beginning. You remember when Dyson lost his love to the Norn? Well I got it back for him by cutting down the Norn's sacred tree. Then when I was taken and trapped in that cave with the Fae who became my twin, Dyson killed her by mistake when she did some things or tried to do some things that don't really need to be explained since they weren't that important and don't have a big impact on the main story. Anyways, he killed her and thought it was me. When Lauren did a test to make sure it was not me, he was more relieved than he thought he would."

When I paused to take a breath, Dyson took one step closer to Bo before he started speaking. "I realize that this comes as a shock to you and it did to me as well when I realized the truth."

"What truth would that be Dyson?" She snapped the question though her gaze remained locked on me.

My werewolf, whatever he was, (I honestly had no idea how to classify what were right this second) looked at his ex before replying. "The truth is that Kenzi is and always has been my mate. I have done a lot of thinking and such and if you had been my mate the Norn would not have been able to take my feelings aways because when my kind mates, they mate for life and the bond is almost unbreakable. I will admit that for a while I really did think you were my other half, but that's only because you were always around Kenzi and your powers messed around with my emotions making me think it was you even though you weren't my true mate. When I thought I had killed Kenzi, well it felt as if a part of me had died as well. I never felt that way before, not even with you. I am so sorry if I hurt you Bo, but I couldn't be with you since it would not be fair to you when I knew that I would never be able to feel the same way you felt for me. If you are going to be upset with anyone then it should be me and not Kenzi. I was the one who wanted to take things to the next level, even though we haven't because she was afraid it would hurt you. At first she even told me that we could never be together since she thought it would break your heart. I'm the one who pursued her and the only reason I talked to you was because I needed you to understand that even if I did not care for her, we could never again be together since I am not in love with you. We should have told you the truth and I am sorry we didn't, but she feared it would hurt you and so we decided to wait until after this latest crisis had been dealt with before we spoke with you since the last thing either of us wanted was for you to be distracted right now."

Bo's eyes darkened with every word he spoke and I took a step back without realizing I had done it until after the fact. "Well you did a terrible job at trying to keep me from getting distracted. It doesn't matter to me that Kenzi said no, she still kissed you and that hurts more than anything else."

i interrupted her before she could say anymore because the guilt was gnawing at my gut literally making me feel as if I was going to be sick to my stomach. "I am so sorry Bo. I hope you know-"

I never had a chance to finish since this time the Succubus cut me off mid sentence. "Don't tell me you're sorry Kenzi because I don't want to hear it. You may not have meant to hurt me and yet you did. You hurt me more than anyone else ever has and do you want to know why? The answer is because I trusted you more than I have ever trusted anyone else. You betrayed me even if it was not on purpose. I am not sure if we can ever be the same again and that goes for you as well Dyson. Look, I have to go before I do something stupid I'll regret in the morning. We are nowhere near finished talking about this, but we will have to continue when I've had some time to calm down and get a grip on my emotions. I think it would be best if you found somewhere else to crash for a couple of nights Kenzi, because as angry as I may be, I really don't want to hurt you and I probably would right now with how upset I am."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I nodded. "Sure thing Bo, I understand completely and I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and if you asked me to leave town or whatever, I would because you may not think so right now, but I love you like a sister and I wan to be happy, even if I have to leave in order for that to happen."

Watching her turn on her heel and walk away, it felt as if I had been stabbed in the heart with a rusty knife and the pain was still there when Dyson wrapped his arms around me in a hug meant comfort me. "Did you see her face? I think I broke Bo-Bo and I am not sure I will ever be able to forgive myself. How are we ever going to be able to be happy if guilt is always standing between us and pushing the two of us apart?"

Dyson ran his fingers in my hair as he placed a kiss to the top of my head. "We will find a way Kenzi, there is always a way if you look hard enough."

TBC...

**AN: Hi guys, I really hope that you all liked this chapter and I put it up because you all have been so king and understanding when it comes to my sickness. Originally I was going to have Bo get really angry and attack Kenzi, but then I thought about it and came to the conclusion she would not do something like that no matter how angry she may be. Let me if you liked it and what you think is going to happen. Some of your theories are very interesting and I love reading them.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

Dyson's POV-

After the emotional bomb with Bo, I had decided it would be best to take Kenzi to my place since she actually looked ill and I was starting to fear for her health. After calling Hale and explaining as much as I had to in order to get him to cover for Kenzi and I as well as pick up pizza for the others, I lifted the small human in my arms and sprinted back to my place. My worry only increased when Kenzi had no reaction at all to me carrying her which was odd because if it had been any other time I had no doubt in my mind she would either be putting up a fight or making sarcastic comments and jokes at my expense in order to get a good laugh, but she wasn't doing either of those things hence my concern. I really hoped she wasn't going catatonic on me or something since I knew I wouldn't be able to handle losing her a second time considering I barely made it the first time and it wasn't even her like I had thought. I'd hate to see what kind of shape I would be in if something happened to the real Kenzi.

It didn't take long for us to reach my apartment and once inside I went directly to my bedroom laying Kenzi down on the bed before heading to the kitchen to get her something to drink even though she had not asked for anything. I needed to do something for her and since there was no way to give her the friendship she shared with Bo back in better condition, I would do what i could and at this moment I could get her something to drink even though she may not want it.

"Did you see the look on her face?" The sound of Kenzi's soft words stopped me in my tracks and I turned around to look at her so she would know she had my full attention, which I assumed she wanted or else she wouldn't have spoken, unless of course she had been talking to herself, but I doubted it because she was looking directly at me with dull eyes blank of all emotion. "Bo is never going to forgive me. The look in her eyes, the hate, I have never seen her look like that even when she was crazy or evil. I've lost her Dyson; I've lost the only real family in my life other than you, Hale, and Trick."

Deciding a drink could wait, I made my way back over to the bed and laid down next to her being sure to wrap my arms around her from behind before pulling her as close as I possibly could against my chest. "You haven't lost her Kenzi. Bo just needs some time. You knew that she would need time. She will forgive you Kenzi because you're her family and family is more important than a relationship that was doomed from the very start. Bo may be angry right now, but eventually she will come to see that our relationship would have never worked out and then she will feel horrible for treating you the way she has. The two of you will cry, hug, eat ice cream and then everything will be fine again. I promise the two of you will be back to gossiping and causing trouble soon enough."

"Are you a profit now?" She teased while at the same time sniffling softly trying to hold back her tears and failing since I could smell the salt spilling down her cheeks in a fairly steady flow. "Can you wolves see the future? Also, when did you take up being a optimist? I thought that was my job and you had the job of being the pessimist which you were actually quite good at by the way."

"Theres the sarcastic woman I'm crazy about." I teased back kissing the top of her head and then rested my head on her shoulder. "It really is going to be alright you know. Oh, to answer your question from before, I can't see the future so it must your usual optimism seeping past my pessimism working its way in to my system and taking over."

I could feel her chuckle lightly. "That's just because I am totally awesome and secretly you want to be more like me even if you try to deny it. Dyson, thank you for trying to make me feel better. I was being kind of selfish about everything and only thinking of myself when the truth is Bo was your friend as well and on top of that you guys dated on and off for a while. This can't be easy on you either and I am sorry it took me so long to realize it. I was so consumed by my own fear and my own pain I forget about yours and that isn't acceptable; especially if we are going to try and make a go of this relationship. From this point on I will do my best to remember that we are in this together. I was alone for so long it's still not something I am used to yet."

"We will just have to learn together Kenz." I whispered before closing my eyes slightly. If I was this tired then Kenzi had to be exhausted since she was human and her energy depleted a lot faster than mine. "Close your eyes and try to get some rest. You've had a very long day and tomorrow we have to do some research on the mission you are determined to go on. I may not want you to do it, but if you are going to do it no matter what then I at least want to be prepared the best we can. Sleep Kenzi, everything is going to be alright I promise you. Try to remember that things always look darkest before the dawn and our dawn will come, we just have to fight through the dark first. I love you my little stubborn human and I will do whatever it takes to make sure we see the light of our dawn."

TBC...

**AN: I am sorry this chapter was so short and it took so long to get out. I want to thank everyone who has been kind and messaged me about my health with get well wishes. I see my doctors in Boston very soon and they are going to discuss surgery for the aneurism and start testing my aunt to see if she can give me half her liver which would be good since it would be faster than having to wait for a whole one to become available. Anyways, I hope you liked this filler chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Lost Girl!

Kenzi's POV-

I know I had promised Bo I would stay away for a while and I intended to keep that promise, but there were a few things I needed from home and since I knew Bo wouldn't be willing to talk to me over the phone, I would just have to go and get what I needed. I could have always sent someone else, but I didn't want to do that because if Bo was home, she may get upset that I sent someone in without warning her and considering I was already on her bad side, I realized I had to tread carefully right now or risk losing my chi which I needed to continue living and that thought alone kept me motivated to stay on the straight and narrow path. I would go home, grab what I needed, and hopefully be gone before Bo even realized I had been there in the first place. I would do it while Dyson was at work in order to keep him from freaking out, which he would if he knew the truth of what my plans for the day happened to be.

"Kenzi?" I heard Dyson come in from the kitchen since he had just finished making a pot of coffee. I could feel his eyes on me as he awaited a response, but I did not move nor did I reply; I continued to pretend I was sound asleep. If I spoke with him then he would see right through me and my plans would be ruined. "Kenzi, I have to leave for work now, but I will call during lunch and Hale says that if you get bored then all you have to do is give him a call since he has the day off. Kenzi, I know you're awake, I can tell from your breathing and the way your heart is beating and I have no idea why you are pretending to be asleep, but whatever you have planned, just remember to be careful. I'll see you tonight and on my way home I will pick up something for dinner. Are you sure you don't want to open your eyes wish me a good day? Okay then, try to stay out of trouble and I will see you tonight."

I wait about two minutes after I heard the door close before I took a chance and got out of bed. I had been smart and gotten all ready to go while he had been in the shower and that meant I did not have to waste anytime getting ready to go and instead I could just get up out of bed and be on my way. I'd had a lot of practice of pulling stuff like this off from when I still lived at home with my mom and her jerk of a husband who dared pretend to play stepfather to me. It wasn't as if they would have cared had they known I was gone, but I always took precautions just in case. My grandmother had taught me it was better to be safe than to end up sorry and she had been right.

Once I was out of the apartment building, the first thing I did was make sure I wasn't being followed and when I was sure, I headed in the direction of what I guess I should refer to as Bo's house now considering I had been kicked out for the time being. It would have been faster to call a cab and yet I wanted to walk in order to clear my head. Mentally I was torn between hoping Bo was home and hoping she had gone out. The rational part of my brain told me it would be safer for me if she had gone out, but the less rationally side of my brain, the side who missed her best friend, was hoping the Succubus would be there so I could beg for her forgiveness. Well, whatever happened would happen and I would deal with like I did everything else in my life; I would let my instincts take over instead of trying to come up with a plan since my plans never seemed to turn out the way I wanted anyways.

When I finally got there I slowed my footsteps. It wasn't as if I was scared or anything like that, I was simply trying to be cautious. Opening the door as slowly as I could, I poked my head in first and let a sigh of relief when I saw no signs of Bo being home. I am willing to admit that I had been a tad nervous about seeing her since our last meeting had been far from fun for either of us. Eventually we would have to talk, but apparently today was not that day and I was kind of thankful for that since it gave me some time to prepare.

Once I was inside I went straight to my room because honestly I just wanted to grab my stuff and get out of there. It was when I got to my room that I received a shock. There, on my bed, lay my best friend curled up in a ball as she slept soundly. Dried tears stained her cheeks and I knew she had spent the entire night crying which made me feel horrible. I wanted to go over to her and hug her, let her know everything would be alright, yet I knew she wouldn't want me to do that, at least right now and so instead I quietly walked over to the side of the bed and pulled my quilt up and over her before tucking in the sides. I would come back for my stuff another time because I did not want to disturb her. I was the reason she had been up all night crying and she needed her rest right now.

With a sigh, I moved a strand of hair from her face before I turned and began to slowly walk out of the room. "I truly am sorry I hurt you Bo. You know that's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

TBC...

**AN: I had intended for this chapter to talk about the mission, but I have to go see my doctor in Boston tomorrow and I wanted to post something so this is more like a filler chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and if you have tried to send me a message, for some reason I am getting some and not others and I am not sure why. This is for one of my reviewers who mentioned she had sent a PM, I got your youtube message, but it won't let me reply.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
